Special Delivery
by Aiiriika
Summary: Luna Lovegood ventures down deep within the Slytherin Dungeons, in order to send out a love letter that was long overdue by Rowena Ravenclaw, to Salazar Slytherin. Implied Druna.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was night time in Hogwarts, dinner time to say the least. All of the students from Gryffindors to Hufflepuffs, Slytherins to Ravenclaws, were all at the Great Hall eating their much deserved meal after a long day. Almost all of the students were there, except for a young blonde Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood, still in her Ravenclaw uniform, with her hair twin braided, was coming from the Ravenclaw common room. She was carrying two books and in between them was a sealed envelope that looked really old. As she exited the area where the ever changing staircase was located, she turned the corner, not heading to the Great Hall for dinner, but to the Slytherin common rooms. She tried to be as sneaky as she could to not draw attention to herself. Luckily for her, almost all the Slytherins are up at the Great Hall, and all she ran into were first years, who paid no mind to her since she was older than them. She passed the Slytherin common room and then passed the Potions classroom, and entered a secluded area that no students dare enter, due to rumors of a monster living down there. However, what they don't know, and what Luna does, is that it was the old chambers and office of none other than Salazar Slytherin.

As she went down deep into the chambers, she reached a room that she was told to enter. By who exactly, we'll find out eventually. Luna first tried to open it casually, but it seems as though the door was locked. Luna pulled out the wand from behind her ear and pointed it at the door handle and lock.

"Alohomora…" She said, and the door soon unlocked itself. Luna placed the wand back behind her ear and she stepped in. She took in her surrounds and was greeted by shelves of books and potion equipment that hasn't been touched in years. She sees a desk with some paper and an old ink bottle and quill, where Salazar must have wrote many things. She went over towards the desk and placed her books down on top of it. She then looked around more closely at the room, trying to find something that she came down here for. She then spots a cloth, draped over what looks to be a painting of some sorts. Luna goes over and touches the cloth and then lifts it off, to reveal a moving portrait of Salazar Slytherin, which looks to be asleep.

"...Mmmm… Wha… What? Who's there? Who are you?" Salazar asked. He was slowly waking up and was face to face with Luna now, well face to painting.

"Greeting, Professor" Luna said, giving her her dreamy smile. Salazar blinked in surprise. No one has ever entered his chamber. He looked at her intently and nodded.

"Greetings… Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Luna Lovegood…"

"I see… Are you a Slytherin?" Luna shook her head.

"No… I'm a Ravenclaw" She answered. Salazar's eyes widen in surprise. He would have thought one of his snakes would find and enter his chamber. But then again, he shouldn't be surprised that a Ravenclaw would find it first.

"I see… Your one of Rowena's…" He said

"Yes Sir…" She said.

"How did you manage to find my chamber? Not many students are aware of its exact location… All they know is that it is within the Slytherin dungeon." Slytherin said.

"I had a little help… I also know that the Slytherin Office Chamber could have been down here, but no one has ever entered these parts…" Luna explained

"And why is that?"

"Rumors have spread that a monster lives down here, which fears some of the first year. But it is simply just an excuse to get students away from this area" Luna continued

"... Well… They aren't wrong… A monster lives down here…" Salazar sighed.

"Oh? And what kind of monster, Sir?" She asked

"The kind that would kill of an entire race of mudbloods and half bloods, just so the school would be limited to purebloods….Tell me, Luna, are you a pureblood?" Salazar asked

"Yes, Professor, my mother and father are both pureblood witches and wizards...They are both from Ravenclaw however…" She answered

"I see, so being a Ravenclaw must run in your family…. Which means there is a chance that you would marry a Ravenclaw as well?" He asked

"... Perhaps… Who knows, I might marry someone outside my house…" She smiles at him.

"Heh… But child, what are you doing down here? I doubt you wanted to see my chamber or me… You must have another motive…" Salazar asked. Luna smiled again and walked over to her books. She took out the envelope from in between the two books and walked over to him.

"I came… Because of this…" She helped up the old envelope. Salazar looked at the letter and then to her, in confusion.

"I found this in the Ravenclaw common room… Inside Lady Rowena's office chamber…" She said. Salazar's eyes widen and she looked at the letter again.

"...What does this have to do with me?" Salazar asked. Luna looked at the letter and turned it around and showed the back.

"It has your name on in… Which means it was supposed to be for you…" Luna said.

"... I see…" Salazar said.

"I did not read it, I want to respect your privacy with Lady Rowena, so I wanted to come down here to let you hear it… I know you are just a painting but… I feel as if your soul within will understand…" Luna said. She then started to open the letter and pulled out a single page. She looked at it and then at Salazar.

"Since you are just a painting, I think I should read it for you out loud" Luna suggested. Salazar nodded at her to read it. She looked at the letter again and could make out some words. With that she began to read it.

"My dearest Salazar…"

 _My dearest Salazar,_

 _I've always held you in high regards, your knowledge almost matches my own. When I first met you with Godric and Helga, I thought you would just be another friend, another partner in this huge project called "Hogwarts. What I didn't realize was that I would start to see more in you than just a friend. Over the years that we have been working together, you have been the only one to understand my ideals. Godric and Helga would never understand what we have, which is why we have always kept it a secret from them. Out constant secrecy has lead us to some new discoveries, about ourselves and each other._

 _That is why, when you last visited my bed chambers , it was the most romantic feeling I have ever felt. I didn't know we would get that serious with one another. However, the following day hurt me so… Knowing that you would be leaving Hogwarts… And me, was heartbreaking. After you left, Hogwarts was never the same again… Rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor has intensify, and it isn't much lively as it was when we were all together. But what really changed was me. After you left, I have been feeling sick, vomiting from time to time, and my belly was growing a little. I had come to terms with that fact that I… Was pregnant. You read this correctly, I was pregnant, and with a daughter, and I one hundred percent knew that she was yours. In the end, I told Godric and Helga, about everything that happened between us. Godric was guilty, and Helga was upset, but they were both supported and were willing to help raise Helena with me. Yes, I have decided to name her Helena, Helena Ravenclaw._

 _As I raised Helena, was unaware of her advances in wanting the diadem that you have gifted me. I was also unaware of her hatred towards me, because I never gave her the diadem nor did I tell her anything about her father. Because of that, she has run away. I sent one of you snakes, Baron Waldo, a suitor of Helena, in order to fetch her for me._

 _This is the last thing I will remember now… Because Salazar, I am dying, and I do not know if you will ever see me or I will ever see you, again. But I would like to let you know that… I still love you and wherever you are in this world, let peace be upon you and I do hope to see you soon._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw_

After the letter end, Luna didn't realize that tears were starting to flow from her eyes. She didn't know about all this, about her own founder. She looked up to see Salazar Slytherin's shocked expression, not only shocked, but sadness, anger, disappointment, and guilt. Salazar looked at Luna.

"She was… with child… My child… Our child…" Salazar said. Luna nodded.

"Professor…?"

"Yes.."

"Do you want to know… How I found this chamber?" Luna asked. Salazar looked at her and nodded.

"It was… your daughter that told me… Helena Ravenclaw…" Salazar's eyes widen.

"Helena? She's here!? IN THE CASTLE!?" Salazar asked frantically.

"Yes but… She's not living…"

"What do you mean?"

"She… she's a ghost… She is the ghost of Ravenclaw house… and her suitor, Baron Waldo… He is known as the Bloody Baron, and the Slytherin House ghost... " Luna explained.

"How?" He asked

"Out of rage, due to Helena not listening to the Baron, he killed her… Out of guilt, he killed himself… After that, there spirits went to the school… At least that is what she told me" Luna said.

"I see...How does Helena know about my chamber?" Salazar asked.

"How could she not know about her own father's chamber?" She smiled. Salazar quickly looked at her.

"She knows…?"

"She told me that her mother told her eventually… Upset, she did what had to do and stole the diadem…" Luna explained.

"I see… Thank you Luna…" Salazar looked at her and gave his best genuine smile.

"You're welcome… It also helps me learn a bit more about my own house founder" She placed the letter back in the envelop and walked over to the desk. She placed it on top of his desk and she grabbed her books. She looked over at the painting again,

"I might come back… and you know… Clean up the place abit… If that is alright with you professor?" Luna asked.

"That would be lovely… Thank you Luna" Salazar said. Luna nodded her goodbyes and turned to leave. Just as she reached the door, Salazar called out her her.

"Luna?"

"Yes Professor?" She turned back to him.

"You wouldn't by any chance… Be interested in a Slytherin student, would you?" Salazar asked. Luna looked at him and smiled.

"Hmmm… Maybe I am…" Luna said with a smile and closed the door, leaving Salazar Slytherin smirking in the darkness. Luna locked the door and went back up and out of the dungeon. Before she could make it out completely, she ran into someone, which caused her to fall back and her books to fall.

"Oh!" she yelped.

"Watch it!" The student she ran into said. Luna did not look up and was just picking her books up.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…" She said. She stood up and was face to face with none other than the prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, whatever, just watch out next time, okay, Lovegood…" Draco said calmly and just walked passed her. Luna blushed a little and turned to watch Draco leave. But then Draco turned back to her and gave her a smirk. Luna blushed more and gave him a gentle smile. They both turned away and walked to where they needed to go. She then thought back to what Salazar asked and said to herself.

"I may or may not be interested… In Slytherin's own Draco Malfoy…" She whispers to herself and walks back to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

 **-THE END-**

Thank you so much for reading. Be sure to comment and add you your favorites if you wish to read this more often. I might write something like this but from Draco's perspective, meeting Rowena Ravenclaw.


End file.
